starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Duro
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Core Worlds | sector = Duro Sector Outlier Systems | stelsel = Duro System Corellian Sector (tijdens de New Order) | zonnen = Duro | manen = Geen | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 420 dagen | rotatietijd = 33 uur | klasse = | diameter = 12.765 kilometer | atmosfeer = Vervuild | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Woestenij | water = | bezienswaardig = Duros Starshipwright Shipyards | inheemse = Duros 53% | gemigreerde = Mensen 36% Anderen 11% | taal = Durese Basic | inwoners = 18.5 miljard | hoofdstad = Bburru | munt = | affiliatie= Infinite Empire Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Duro voor de vervuiling 250px|thumb|Het oppervlak van Duro 250px|thumb|Duros piloot Duro was een belangrijke planeet in de Core Worlds, gelegen op de Corellian Trade Spine en de thuisplaneet van de Duros. De planeet zelf was zo vervuild dat het leven vooral plaatsvond in de ruimtestations boven Duro. Duro werd samen met Coruscant en Corellia beschouwd als één van de architecten van de Galactic Republic. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Duro lag in het Duro System en was de 2de planeet. Het lag op de Corellian Trade Spine op een ‘boogscheut’ van Corellia en Nubia. De planeet had geen manen. Alvorens Duro sterk vervuild raakte, was het een planeet van uitgestrekte velden, weinig bergen en weinig tektoniek. Geleerden stipuleerden wel eens om te lachen dat de Duros naar de ruimte trokken omdat hun planeet zo ‘saai’ leek. Een van de enige species die de vervuiling overleefden waren de Mutant Fefze. Zelfs de beruchte Cannibal Arachnids uit de Duro legenden stierven uit. Cultuur & Samenleving Eén van de bekende en bewaarde omgevingen was de Valley of Royalty on Duro. Dit was één van de Twenty Wonders of the Galaxy en bevatte historische en archeologische schatten uit de regeerperiode van de grote koningen die de kolonisaties en ontdekkingstochten ondersteunden. Nadat de Duros zich naar de ruimte begaven, vestigden ze zich in zes grote steden rondom Duro dat nog werd gebruikt voor de productie van voedsel. Alle andere gebouwen op Duro waren vervallen en verlaten. De ruimtesteden werden bevolkt door de Duros die niet naar andere planeten reisden en door tal van andere species. Het Duro System bevatte tal van kleinere stations, opslagplaatsen en faciliteiten om schepen te bouwen. De Duros Starshipwright Shipyards waren de belangrijkste van deze faciliteiten en was berucht in heel het universum voor zijn goede schepen. Bburru was de grootste van de ruimtesteden rond Duro en fungeerde als de hoofdstad. Andere steden waren Jivv Space City, Rrudobar, Orr-Om, Kri-Larun en Urrdorf. Duro exporteerde schepen, onderdelen en hoogtechnologische apparatuur. Het importeerde vooral voedsel, grondstoffen en arbeidskrachten. Geschiedenis Duro werd al ontdekt door de Columi maar dit species was weinig onder de indruk van de planeet en de Duros dat het gewoon vertrok. De centrale ligging van Duro maakte het een perfect slachtoffer in tal van conflicten. Zo werd het een slagveld in de Mandalorian Wars, de New Sith Wars en de Clone Wars. Tijdens de New Order verkoos Palpatine om Duro te sparen en om enkel de planeet onder te brengen in de Corellian Sector. De Duros waren altijd al bezeten door reizen en het universum. Tijdens de Pre-Republic Era leidde dit tot een confrontatie en een onderdrukking door het Rakatan Empire. De Duros ondergingen de slavernij maar keken ondertussen wel toe hoe de Rakatans hun technologie in elkaar zat. Nadat het Rakatan Empire in elkaar zakte, gebruikten de Duros de knowhow om zelf technologie in elkaar te steken. De Duros bouwden de allereerste Hyperspace Cannons en tegelijkertijd met de Corellians legden ze al een route aan die later deel zou uitmaken van de Corellian Trade Spine. Deze Hyperspace Cannons waren hachelijke ondernemingen aangezien een tweede cannon moest worden gebouwd om een terugreis mogelijk te maken. Samen met Coruscant en Corellia waren de Duros rond 25.000 BBY de grondleggers van de Galactic Republic. In die periode leerden ze Hyperspace ontdekken en heerste er een monarchie op Duro die regeerde uit de stad Ranadaast. Een groep kolonisten die vlogen onder goedkeuring van Queen Rana Mas Trehalt landden op Neimoidia en zouden zich na verloop van tijd evolueren tot de Neimoidians. De Duros begonnen te verhuizen naar steden in de ruimte en verlieten hun planeet zodat deze volledig kon worden uitbesteed aan de productie van voedsel en mijnwerken. Op een bepaald moment bereikte de productie echter een kritiek punt waardoor de planeet sterk vervuild geraakte en talloze species uitstierven. De vervuiling tastte ook de atmosfeer aan. De Duros stichtten kolonies op Fadden, Aquilae en Atapap One. Ze verhinderden het Vinth Conflict op Gerhalt III en legden contacten met de Tunroth en de Strathen. Doordat de Duros zich verspreidden over heel het universum raakte de politieke macht verbrokkeld. De leidende Duros, Duchess Geneer werd vervolgens afgezet door corporatieve belangen die de touwen op Duro in handen namen. Zij trokken zich nog minder aan van de vervuiling op de planeet. Het Duros High House was nu de regering en zij koos een Chief Representative Officer. Rond 4.000 BBY werd de Valley of Royalty on Duro verlaten omwille van de vervuiling, rond 3.700 BBY werd de Duros Banu Hydia beroemd omwille van zijn aandeel in de ontdekking van de Hydian Way. In de loop der eeuwen zouden de Duros onder andere Sneeve, Adner en Koboth ontdekken. Tijdens de Great Sith War was Duro een vertrekpunt voor de countercampagnes van de Republic tegen de Sith. Tijdens de Mandalorian Wars werd Duro opnieuw veroverd en verwoest door de Mandalorians. De ruimtesteden hadden het zeer hard te verduren door de invasie van de Mandalorians. In de Jedi Civil War werd Duro ingenomen door de Sith van Revan en diende het als een vertrekpunt voor vele campagnes maar de Republic kwam de planeet wel ter hulp. Tijdens de New Sith Wars bleef Duro deel uitmaken van de Galactic Republic. In de Clone Wars werd Duro uiteindelijk veroverd in de Conquest of Duro door General Grievous wat een grote aderlating betekende voor de Republic. Jyvus Space City was één van de eerste ruimtesteden die zich overgaven aan Grievous. De CIS controleerde daardoor immers de Corellian Trade Spine. Duro werd nogmaals verwoest door de invasie van Grievous die de fabrieken op Duro zwaar aanpakte waardoor er nog meer vervuiling optrad. Door deze chemische mix werd Duro zo goed als onbewoonbaar. De Duros realiseerden zich dat hun planeet erg pover werd beschermd wat leidde tot een onderzoek in de Republic en het ontslag van verschillende Senators in een corruptiezaak. Door deze overwinning steeg de status van Grievous als strateeg en sloten meer stelsels zich aan bij de CIS. Tijdens de New Order verkoos Palpatine om Duro het niet extreem moeilijk te maken. Het bracht de planeet wel onder in de Corellian Sector en het Empire aarzelde niet om de vervuilde planeet nog wat erger te bevuilen door de mijnsector te vergroten. Het Empire nam de Shipyards in beslag en putte de grondstoffen van Duro tot het uiterste uit. De corporaties op Duro probeerden nog neutraal te blijven maar konden niet weerstaan aan de druk van het Empire. Weerspannige Duros werden ondergebracht in het Reprogramming Institute op de oppervlakte van Duro. Door de nederlaag van de Trade Federation begonnen de Neimoidians meer toenadering te zoeken tot de Duros. EU Door de Yuuzhan Vong Terraforming bereikte Duro rond 137 ABY weer zijn oorspronkelijke staat. Duro werd opnieuw een belangrijke schakel om de Core Worlds te betreden. Admiral Gar Stazi was één van de belangrijkste figuren en leidde de Galactic Alliance Core Fleet. Omwille van de trouw aan de Galactic Alliance werd het veroverd door het Fell Empire. Bron *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Star Wars Gamer 2 *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Legacy Era Campaign Guide *The New Essential Chronology *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *The Essential Atlas category:Core Worlds category:Duros